Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/21 January 2013
4:40 Jeyo It's funny how we all said it was better than expected and then start listing all the bad things about it. xD 4:40 CzechMate Each tribe seems to have a temple 4:40 Shingleboo Hi guys 4:40 LSCStealthNinja ikr? XD Hello 4:40 CzechMate The ravens should be in a high moubtain 4:40 Jeyo Hi o/ 4:40 CzechMate Woles having a cave 4:40 Shingleboo U guys talking about chima? 4:40 LSCStealthNinja Yep Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 4:40 Shingleboo What did u think of the show? 4:40 Legodude101 Chima is the thing these days :P 4:40 LSCStealthNinja :P 4:40 Jeyo Hey Clig 4:41 LSCStealthNinja I think it was better than I expected, but not great, as Brick said. 4:41 Jeyo Brb 4:41 LSCStealthNinja Hey Clig o/ 4:41 BrickfilmNut o/ 4:41 Shingleboo I didnt like the first one, but the speedor battle scene was cool 4:41 CzechMate I wonder why the Ravens joined the crocs Needs explanation 4:41 LSCStealthNinja For "Trinkets and Treasure!" :P 4:42 Shingleboo What is a trinket anyway? 4:42 LSCStealthNinja Pretty much a Treasure. 4:42 Shingleboo Oh 4:42 LSCStealthNinja An object. Thingy. :P 4:42 Legodude101 @Czech: I have the same thoughts as you. Ravens are generally a symbol of wisdom. Chima ravens don't seem to be that type 4:43 Shingleboo Maybe they are supposed to resemble death, like in the edger allen poe poem 4:43 1999bug Hey.. Legodude.. 4:43 LSCStealthNinja Brb 4:43 CzechMate Plus they need to have all characters in the show 4:44 1999bug Some dudes REALLY want you on Skype. :P 4:44 Shingleboo i gtg cya guys Shingleboo has left the chat. LSCStealthNinja has left the chat. 4:45 BrickfilmNut Oh, Legodude, Mr. Gryphon wants to skype with you. 4:45 Legodude101 @Bug: I know, I'm playing craft bros with them now 4:45 CzechMate The online game should let you choose exactly which character you want to be. Like, being able to customise your animal 4:46 Jeyo Back That's right. My very presence is enough to silence all. :P 4:50 CzechMate . Dave's not home right now :P 4:51 Jeyo Ah, there. Someone spoke. :P 4:51 CzechMate watching Loc *LoC 4:52 BrickfilmNut gtg o/ 4:52 Jeyo Bye o/ BrickfilmNut has left the chat. LSCStealthNinja has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 4:53 LSCStealthNinja Back 4:54 Jeyo :D Welcome back 4:54 CzechMate What does LSC stand for, again? 4:55 LSCStealthNinja Lost Sleep Clan 4:55 CzechMate What's dat? :P 4:55 LSCStealthNinja A lan my Dad made up *Clan 4:56 CzechMate Cooolies. 4:56 LSCStealthNinja It's pretty much him and his friends :P Darth Maul really just needs to die. For good. (TCW) 4:57 CzechMate Cragger = Dr. Jekyll? 4:57 Jeyo Yes. And I hope Pre Vizsla does it @LSC 4:57 LSCStealthNinja I agree. 4:57 Jeyo @Czech whaddaya mean? 4:57 CzechMate Split-personality 4:58 LSCStealthNinja Paige went on a date with Beck. Yep. 4:58 1999bug He's being controlled by a flower. 4:58 LSCStealthNinja (Tron) 4:58 Jeyo Per bug :P 4:58 LSCStealthNinja @Bug ikr? :P 4:58 CzechMate Razar sounds terrible on the show >_> Disgrace to the raven name. 4:59 LSCStealthNinja gtg guys :( See ya o/ 4:59 Jeyo :( Bye o/ 5:00 LSCStealthNinja I'll be on for a long time tomorrow :) o/ LSCStealthNinja has left the chat. 5:00 CzechMate I hope Rawzom sounds different. And Razcal and Rizzo for that case 5:00 Jeyo Yarr 5:01 CzechMate Rizzo needs to sound like a calculator. 5:02 1999bug My calculator doesn't make noise. :c Lol. 5:03 CzechMate Beeeep 5:08 1999bug Hmm Janitory Robot.. y u no Janitorial is probably a better word... Considering Janitory isn't one. 5:17 Jeyo .tseT Power Jim has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:21 Power Jim Hi 5:22 Jeyo hey Jim o/ 5:22 Power Jim Hey Jeyo, how are you? 5:23 Jeyo Fairly content, but somewhat bored and nostalgic. :P 5:23 1999bug Hiya, Jim. 5:23 Power Jim Hey Bug, I have some interesting news for you. 5:24 1999bug What would that be? 5:24 Power Jim PM Agent Charge has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:24 Agent Charge Hi guys 5:24 Power Jim Hey 5:24 Jeyo hey Charge o/ 5:26 CzechMate PJ!!! 5:26 Power Jim Hey czech 5:27 Agent Charge Hi Czech 5:27 Jeyo Hey Czech o/ Berrybrick has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:27 Agent Charge Hi BB 5:27 Jeyo And Berry o/ 5:28 CzechMate Razar's Chi Raider should have Rawzom. 5:29 Berrybrick Hello 5:29 CzechMate Rizzo should be exclusive the the eagle interceptor. 5:30 Berrybrick The ravens aren't distributed very well, in my opinion. 5:30 CzechMate Yeah. The wolves get a set later on with all their tribe included The ravens should have some sort of base. 5:31 Berrybrick A base makes more sense for them than the wolves. 5:31 CzechMate Yeah. Like a large Castle on a hill. 5:31 Agent Charge Why? 5:32 CzechMate Wolves are more... Vehicle oriented, and go alone. 5:33 Agent Charge And Ravens fly. So why would they have a stationary base? 5:33 CzechMate Ravens go together, and they generally need to be together 5:33 Berrybrick The way I would imagine them, the wolves are nomads. 5:33 CzechMate ^ 5:33 Agent Charge Yeah… True IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 5:34 Agent Charge G'day 5:34 CzechMate Ravens do tend to stay where they camp. 5:34 IceMecaDragon I made phase 2 cody 5:34 CzechMate http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Corvus_coronoides.jpg 5:34 Agent Charge Cool. To IMD 5:35 CzechMate http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Australian_Raven_RWD1.jpg - This is the type of ravens I'd see, so not much like LEGO' figure version 5:36 IceMecaDragon Brb 5:37 Jeyo Well, the animals aren't exactly supposed to be matching their real life counterparts... IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 5:38 CzechMate If they make a penguin tribe, they need to have giant scythes o_O 5:38 Agent Charge lol 5:39 Berrybrick @Jeyo: As evidenced by the depiction of the ravens as dimwitted. :/ 5:39 CzechMate ^ Ravens are not presented at all well. 5:41 Jeyo They don't seem as dimwitted as the Rhinos or Gorilla's...just incredibly greedy and faithless. *Gorillas faithless wasn't the right word there... 5:43 Berrybrick The gorillas didn't strike me as dimwitted either, just really laid back. 5:44 Power Jim brb 5:49 Jeyo @Berry I suppose so 5:50 Berrybrick Oh, but even if the Ravens are not dimwitted, they aren't intelligent either as most of them can't count. 5:50 CzechMate ^ 5:52 1999bug Nevermore. Quoth the raven, "Nevermore." :P 5:54 Jeyo There's a difference between being intelligent and not being able to keep numbers in one's head. I doubt that the numbers even matter to them. They probably aren't as smart as some of the other tribes, but they certainly seem to be above the intelligence level of the Rhinos. a small difference, that is 5:55 1999bug Did the rhinos even have more than a five second appearance? 5:55 Berrybrick Or the ravens even a speaking part? 5:55 CzechMate Razar's voice was horrendous, 5:55 Berrybrick Apparently they did. :P 5:56 CzechMate It made me want to kill an ant. 5:57 1999bug Quoth Jeyo's avatar, "Nevermore." 5:57 Power Jim CM4S is just about only youtuber to have at least some descent footage of the first episode of Chima. :P 5:57 Jeyo ^ If you'd like to watch the episodes, though, they can be found here: http://www.brickset.com/news/article/?id=5504 5:59 Legodude101 I haven't yet, thanks Jeyo :) 6:00 Jeyo "NP", as they say. :P 6:00 Agent Charge gtg bye 6:00 Jeyo Bye o/ Agent Charge has left the chat. 6:04 Power Jim Oh, thanks for the link Jeyo :) 6:05 Jeyo No problem. 6:06 CzechMate I hope the show gets better 6:06 Power Jim It doesn't seem to bad. An improvement from the Ninjago TV series at least. *too 6:08 Legodude101 I have the same thoughts Jim 6:09 Power Jim Starts off with a big War scene, always helps. :P 6:09 Berrybrick I would agree with Jim, but the only episodes I watched of Ninjago were the pilots, and I hated all of them except for "Secrets of the Blacksmith" just because Nya is cool. :P *eggree 6:20 Legodude101 It seems lions and crocidiles have "phones". Lagravis always says he will "call" Craggers's parents. 6:20 Berrybrick Are you sure he didn't mean that sonic scream? :P (Call also means visit in some parts of the world, too.) 6:20 Legodude101 Really? Who knew 6:21 Jeyo Brb Back-ish 6:29 Legodude101 Im starting to think that the animals from Chima are a wee bit too advanced :S 6:31 RaceLord what you mean? laser guns? and stuff? afk 6:32 Legodude101 Chi I can get, but all the vehicles are a bit much 6:34 CzechMate And Ninjago's story is any better? They start spinning around and flying, with their weapins that turn into vehicles? 6:34 Berrybrick I think it makes a bit more sense in Chima, if you actually think about it. I don't understand where the Serpentine got their vehicles any more than the Chimans. 6:35 Legodude101 Well said Czech and Berry 6:35 Berrybrick (I wish I could stop defending Chima. Please say something bad about it that I can agree with next time. ._.) 6:37 CzechMate Ninjago fans have the second child syndrome They are at first, the talk of the town, but when Baby Chima comes out, everyone switches their attention to chima, as it is new. 6:38 Legodude101 I don't like Chima. And I stopped liking Ninjago ages ago. 6:39 RaceLord 6:40 Power Jim ^So Czech you're saying the same thing will happen to Chima as what happened to Ninjago? 6:40 CzechMate No, Chima has a different type of universe They're given a license to let them go crazy with what they build. Ninjago was much too confusing, and odd 6:41 Berrybrick Kind of early to say Chima won't be. (Though the more I think about it, the more I doubt it.) Jeyo has left the chat. 6:44 Legodude101 Woah Those Legend Beasts are really over-powered O__o 6:46 1999bug Yeah, they're just normal animals.. and they're more powerful than the ones who drank some sort of weird magical element thingy. 6:46 CzechMate ^ 6:46 Berrybrick ^^ 6:47 CzechMate Chima Evoloution, by Bob Adelaide 6:47 Berrybrick It's the power of will not to give into "chi" which seems to allude heavily to ____. I don't want to say it.... 6:47 CzechMate (please tell me you understand what I did there) Only one raven in the Chi Temple? ._. 6:49 Berrybrick Do you have images of that? I didn't save them when I should have. 6:50 Power Jim It really doesn't make sense that an ordinary animal is more powerful than the "evolved" animals? :/ @BB: look on Flickr 6:50 Berrybrick I thought they were removed. :/ Guess not, I found them. It looks pretty good, other than the mane. 6:52 CzechMate http://www.flickr.com/photos/lego_photos-kez/8314369742/in/photostream 6:54 Power Jim I think the largest still looks too much like the Bug Obliviator Czech. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 6:54 CzechMate me want it :3 6:54 Legodude101 Woah, do I see a mech in there? :O 6:55 CzechMate yup IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 6:56 CzechMate LEGO blocked my email -_- 6:57 Cligra lol. :P 6:57 CzechMate I complained too much :p 6:57 Power Jim XD 6:57 Legodude101 The dark side of LEGO 7:00 Cligra just checking- anyone put this on the wiki yet? http://www.flickr.com/photos/lego_photos-kez/8377042705/in/photostream/ 7:00 CzechMate nay bbl 7:01 Power Jim oh Czech did I tell you I got 6265 Sabre Island the other day? CzechMate has left the chat. 7:02 Power Jim (That article shouldn't be Class 2) :/ You are now away. I g2g Power Jim has left the chat. CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! Keplers has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:13 Keplers Hello. Just got back from Brickfair. PI didn't realize Birmingham-Nashville area was so close. :p 7:14 Berrybrick Hello 7:14 Keplers Got several Minifigs. Among them a just-identified Alpha Draconis and a Devastator from Exo-Force. Im so happy! Im gonna go play with my new LEGO stuff with my brother and sister. Bye! 7:16 Berrybrick Cool Bye Keplers has left the chat. Brig09 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:20 Berrybrick Hello Brig09 has left the chat. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:24 IceMecaDragon I got phase 2 rex IceMecaDragon has left the chat. Keplers has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:27 Keplers Thumbs up to that. Keplers has left the chat. 7:29 Berrybrick I've got nothing but the shell on my back and the yolk in my heart. :/ 7:36 RaceLord you are doing to many Agg puns Egg* 7:38 Berrybrick There are never too many. :| 7:38 1999bug I think they are pretty eggcelent. They are eggactly what this chat needs. 7:41 Legodude101 A little eggstra egg puns don't hurt eh? Jeyo has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:44 1999bug Eggactly. 7:46 Jeyo *Eggsactly? 7:47 1999bug Uh.. sure. :P 7:47 Jeyo :P 7:47 1999bug That would make more sense.. ..now that I think about it. 7:49 Berrybrick I thought it was eggstremely obvious. :/ (Not eggsactly, I would have read right over it. :P ) 7:51 CzechMate You crack me up with those yolks 7:52 1999bug I didn't even read what I posted. :P I was like "Egg pun. Yup." Eggsactly like that. Berry.. when did you make the Beast Boy and Cheetah figures? I swear they were only 3 days old. But the comment isn't there. 7:55 CzechMate Question: (more of a riddle) 7:55 Berrybrick Are they on another page? 7:55 1999bug Well.. it wasn't too long ago. 7:55 Berrybrick (I got a text wall of comments making requests from an IP, that'll do it.) 7:55 1999bug I looked up the picture. But I can't find their comment on the blog. :3 7:55 CzechMate If I had 29 dollars, and was given 10 dollars a day, how many days would it take to get to 886 dollars? 7:56 1999bug o.O Aha! They're on a previous page. 7:56 Berrybrick 86 days. 7:56 1999bug Facepalm. :P I'm not sure how I got on that page, though. 7:57 CzechMate BB is a genius :P 7:58 Berrybrick All you have to do is subtract 29 from 886 then divide your answer by 10. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 7:59 CzechMate It's a riddle I found online. It's not that hard, either 8:00 IceMecaDragon Jeyo you have the best galaxy squad set 8:00 Berrybrick https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NO0cvqT1tAE Yes it is. ^ Makuta Tarkairadan has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:00 Berrybrick I feel like eggstracting something.... 8:00 Jeyo @Ice I must disagree :P Hi MY 8:01 Berrybrick Which one? 8:01 Jeyo *MT 8:01 Makuta Tarkairadan hi 8:01 Berrybrick o. 8:01 Jeyo @Berry The Space Swarmer 8:01 Berrybrick That is an egg saying hello. 8:01 Jeyo Or maybe he was referring to my moc/redesign of it 8:01 IceMecaDragon ~ Lol lycans 8:02 Berrybrick Yeah, my brother got it for his birthday and it is sort of eggly.... 8:02 1999bug Hmm.. just found diamonds on Minecraft. c: 8:02 Berrybrick I just found diamonds in real life. 8:02 IceMecaDragon ~ Lol lycans had been kicked by Jeyo ~ :p 8:03 Berrybrick Bad Jeyo 8:03 CzechMate ~ A flying bus has been kicked by CzechMate ~ 8:04 Berrybrick ~ A curb has been kicked by the flying bus ~ IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 8:04 CzechMate ~ A human has been kicked by a curb ~ ~ A tree has been kicked by a human ~ IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:05 CzechMate ~ CzechMate has been kicked by a tree ~ 8:05 1999bug Come take a ride on the magic school bus! 8:05 IceMecaDragon ~ Your Mom has join the chat welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have fun~ 8:05 CzechMate It's a loop o.o What's a mom? :P 8:05 Berrybrick It's from Harry Potter. 8:06 CzechMate Thought so. 8:06 Berrybrick They have this big building underground and stuff and tell people what to do. 8:09 IceMecaDragon ~ Master chief has join the chat welcome! Please remember to be appropriate ande follow these rules so that everyone can have fun~ 8:09 CzechMate Can someone please be nommed for RoTM? 8:09 IceMecaDragon (Me) where 8:09 Berrybrick :P 8:09 IceMecaDragon ~ master chief had left the chat~ (me) agh!!!!!!!!! 8:10 Berrybrick I think we should get rid of ROTM and have some sort of hall of fame for reviewers instead. Makuta Tarkairadan has left the chat. 8:10 CzechMate Yeah NBS, Berrybrick...and... Who else? 8:11 Berrybrick Anyone who had gotten ROTM in the past. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 8:11 Berrybrick Have you gotten it, Czech? 8:12 Jeyo Yarr, he has 8:12 Berrybrick Then him too. :P 8:12 CzechMate :3 Cligra, too. We also need more FR *FRs 8:13 Berrybrick We need more featured everything. :/ 8:13 CzechMate Could everyone pick two reviews each, so we can be covered for a few months? And do the same for customs? 8:13 Jeyo The FC for this month (that never got displayed) is Custom:Crossing the Morcian Border IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:14 CzechMate k We need 6 featured reviews to be nommed, and 5 featured customs That'll cover us up until mid-year 8:14 Jeyo Because problems with the templates, though, it's going to instead be the FC for February Source:My talk page I'm not sure if it's the archive or current version. @Czech I prefer to vote for one a month The new system bothers me :P 8:15 CzechMate But that means we are slowed down. 8:15 IceMecaDragon You know custom:hector is really weird see for your self I think is need help 8:15 CzechMate FAs are voted on months before they are featured Why should it be different for csutoms and reviews? *customs IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 8:17 CzechMate Why should we do once a month, we would could get them all sorted months before we need to worry? 8:17 Jeyo less fun :P 8:17 CzechMate That isn't a reason :/ IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:19 IceMecaDragon ... 8:19 1999bug Customs and Reviews aren't as formal as articles, so I think Jeyo has a plenty valid reason. IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 8:20 1999bug They are meant for fun.. So yeah. 8:20 CzechMate They are just as important as the others. Why else did we put them up? If we aren't going to take them seriously, put them down, and delete the namespace. 8:22 Jeyo Depends how you define "serious". The idea of the custom section is not "serious". Neither, really, are the review. *reviews 8:22 CzechMate How so? 8:22 1999bug This is the LEGO Wiki, not the LEGO Customs/Review Wiki. 8:23 CzechMate If we aren't gonna take them as if we are serious on them, and want to have them, why should we have to make a new vote every month, when we could be sorted months ahead 8:23 Jeyo Because new mocs are made each month 8:23 CzechMate So, you're saying customs and reviews aren't supposed to be serious? 8:23 Jeyo That's right 8:23 CzechMate Then let's get rid of them 8:23 Jeyo Why? 8:23 CzechMate If no-one wants to take them seriously, why have it? 8:24 Jeyo Can we not have the fun of making mocs and uploading them here? 8:24 CzechMate If we don't have it sorted months ahead, we'll end up having this problem all year round Look, this is just frustrating, no-one is seeing any logic at the moment. CzechMate has left the chat. 8:24 1999bug I think he's got the concept of seriousness mixed up. Customs and reviews don't have anything to do with this wiki, they were simply added as a "fun" thing to do and add. 8:25 Jeyo Is Brickipedia supposed to be a solemn, grey, "funless" community? 8:26 Berrybrick Sounds about right. 8:26 1999bug When I joined it was. :P Actually, when I joined, Brickipedia was really going downhill. 8:26 Berrybrick When I joined it was. When I got rollback rights it was. When I became an admin it was. etc. etc.... 8:27 1999bug I wouldn't necessarily say it is going downhill at the moment, but it could at any moment. One thing leads to another. But that has nothing to do with customs and reviews. 8:27 Jeyo @Berry Well, now it isn't. I think you'll agree that it's better when there's some light-heartedness... :P 8:28 Berrybrick I don't get much of that here. :/ Eggsasperating.... 8:29 Jeyo Indeed 8:31 1999bug I still say customs and reviews are just their for.. relief.. and shouldn't really be treated like the rest of the wiki. Sure, quality is one thing, but not everything has to be strict and decisive about them. :3 And if we were to vote ahead.. then any new submitted reviews/customs may have to wait a year before they can be featured. 8:32 Jeyo You're preaching to the choir :P CzechMate has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:35 Jeyo Hey czech o/ 8:36 1999bug *there Not their. I done derped. o3o 8:36 Jeyo ? 8:36 CzechMate All I'm saying is I would like at least 2 noms for each category within this month 8:36 Jeyo @Bug oh 8:36 CzechMate Reviews only get published once a month around here, too. 8:37 1999bug Determining Featured Customs (I'm excluding reviews) ahead of time would cause somewhat of a predicament. 8:37 Jeyo Yes, well, reviews can only be made after a set is gotten. That factor alone makes them moire rare than mocs *more 8:37 CzechMate So, could we at least have another nom up now? 8:38 1999bug Umm Sure? IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! IceMecaDragon has left the chat. 8:40 Jeyo My Uruk-hai army review has been nommed for FR! I wasn't aware of that :S xD Cap.America has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 8:40 CzechMate We need one more review :3 8:40 Cap.America o/ 8:40 Jeyo Brb 8:41 CzechMate Honestly, what I said more applies to reviews, as we have literally none. 8:41 1999bug Reviews require time, money and more time. :P 8:41 CzechMate I've done 26 :P 8:41 Cap.America Thats why we have Brickshow. 8:41 CzechMate ... BrickShow is horrible at reviewing, IMO. They are too positive. Nothing bad said at all 8:42 1999bug I don't care for them either. 8:42 Berrybrick Goodnight o/ 8:42 Cap.America I can see it for myself. Than I judge it. 8:42 Berrybrick (zzz) 8:42 CzechMate o/ 8:42 1999bug Cya, Berry. o/ Berrybrick has left the chat. 8:43 Cap.America (zzz) 8:43 CzechMate I prefer BrickQueen, as she actually gives her own opinion, not some automated, "I love everything" style. 8:43 Jeyo Back 8:43 Cap.America -_- 8:44 1999bug I don't really watch video reviews, most are either biased or have awful quality. 8:44 CzechMate True. 8:45 1999bug Pictorial reviews are normally better quality as far as images go, but not as straight to the point. 8:45 CzechMate I like BB's reviews, they are written, so you understand better. 8:45 1999bug But they don't really change that.. biased bit. 8:45 CzechMate *well written 8:46 1999bug Unbiased reviews are the best. "Hey, I hate this set, so I'm going to make the review look bad!" "Hey, I love this set, so I'll ignore every bad aspect!" 8:46 CzechMate XD 8:47 Cap.America (zzz) O? 8:47 1999bug Actually, reviewers don't normally make their reviews bad-- they just point out what they dislike and drag it on quite a bit. 8:47 Cap.America o/ 8:48 CzechMate I've never wanted to write dreadful reviews, as reviews require time to make, and I don't want to waste that time being negative 9:08 IceMecaDragon Race=sponge cake Czech=money me=fruitcake (popcorn) (chi) = (eyeroll) 9:12 Makuta Tarkairadan :L 9:14 1999bug MT.. y u no stay. 9:16 IceMecaDragon Bug mat96 was rude to me he made me mad (Gollum) (popcorn) 9:17 1999bug *Generic response* 9:19 IceMecaDragon How is anti venom an good guy I had to kill him in a Spider-Man game 9:19 Jeyo Bug...y u tok in txt spk Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 9:19 1999bug He was brainwashed in that game, I believe. Brikkyy13 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:19 Jeyo Hi o/ Brikkyy13 has left the chat. 9:20 Legodude101 We sure have a lot of late-nighters today :) IceMecaDragon has left the chat. IceMecaDragon has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:21 1999bug wut txt spk 9:21 Jeyo What time is it for you now? 9:21 CzechMate 4:20pm here 9:21 Jeyo 9:21 PM here 9:21 IceMecaDragon I killed venom lol :D 9:21 1999bug 12:21 AM. :P 9:21 Jeyo :P 9:21 IceMecaDragon 9:21 Pm ... Brikkyy13 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:23 1999bug Eddie Brock is dead in the mainstream universe now. ._. Brikkyy13 has left the chat. 9:23 1999bug Peter Parker was thought to be dead until the most recent comic. 9:23 IceMecaDragon Ya because I killed him muhahahaha 9:24 1999bug Lol, he also killed you in the game. It was part of the plot. c: 9:24 IceMecaDragon I was never in 20999999999999 i would have my great x300000000 grandson Venom is micheal Jackson Gtg dudes and dudets bye o/ IceMecaDragon has left the chat. DJ Callyman has left the chat. 9:33 Jeyo And as the squeak and slam of the closing door faded, the night was again filled with the silence so absolute it was almost deafening. 9:34 1999bug Quoth the raven, "Nevermore." :3 9:35 CzechMate Holy rizzoli 9:43 Jeyo tseT !tahc fo selpoep, kaeS kaepS* 9:46 1999bug No. >:3 9:47 Jeyo D: 9:48 1999bug :3 I was jk, chill out. 9:49 Jeyo :P 9:51 1999bug So. What's up, string cheese? Or whatever the kids say now days. 9:52 CzechMate Yo, wzzup, broski 9:56 1999bug ?kaeps on u y oyeJ 9:58 Jeyo >:3 9:59 1999bug c: 10:00 Jeyo Got any contests planned? 10:01 1999bug Um. Maybe. c: Lol. I think.. That I might do.. 10:01 Jeyo Oh, wait. I see one User_blog:1999bug/2012_(Building_Contest)_-_January_5th_-_January_31st 10:01 1999bug Yeah, I have that. 10:03 Legodude101 I hope somebody in that contest mentions the worst apocalypse ever as one of the events :P 10:04 Jeyo Brb 10:06 1999bug Mayans' prediction came true! World ended, but quickly revived before anyone knew it! 8:51 Legoboy9373 Sorry o/ 8:53 Irnakk o/ Bug bye Berry BRB 8:58 NuffSaid1995 Hello! 8:59 Legoboy9373 o/ 8:59 NuffSaid1995 Gtg in an hour so.... I finished 2 great Minecraft Adventure maps Welcome to the Brickipedia chat 9:01 NuffSaid1995 hey o/ test Bug! 9:04 Irnakk back nuff! :) LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:04 NuffSaid1995 Planet Minecraft is awful for finding adventure maps 9:04 LEGO2013Helper . . . . . Hi What's up, guys. 9:05 NuffSaid1995 Hi 9:05 LEGO2013Helper o/ 9:05 NuffSaid1995 o/ 9:05 Legoboy9373 Don't spam 2013 9:05 NuffSaid1995 Hi Irnakk! 9:05 Irnakk :D 9:05 NuffSaid1995 :D Brb Lagging 9:06 Irnakk You know I'm excited for the new The Hobbit sets LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. 9:07 NuffSaid1995 What are they? 9:07 Irnakk They need to make radagast's hose house* Idk 9:07 NuffSaid1995 :P 9:07 Irnakk Its not confirmed But they will be released sometime in autumn I think BRB again 9:08 NuffSaid1995 :P Bug..... Pm me Test My computer is acting up...... Bye o/ till next time! NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. 9:21 1999bug Cya NuffSaid1995 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:22 NuffSaid1995 Wooo for internet restarts Ok... Just gonna go sort my LEGO now :P Wish me luck..... NuffSaid1995 has left the chat. HERROZAEL has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! LEGO2013Helper has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:44 LEGO2013Helper Hi Everyone. :D o/ 9:44 Irnakk Hi and Im back LEGO2013Helper has left the chat. Breez77 has joined the chat, welcome! Please remember to be appropriate and follow these rules so that everyone can have a fun time! 9:58 Breez77 hello 9:59 Irnakk o/ Category:Wikia Chat logs